Warrior
by WakeUpUp
Summary: Regina Mills est une adolescente de 17 ans en classe de terminal, dans le lycée Rosa Parks de Boston, entourée de ses amis et sa famille. Elle mène une vie tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale jusqu'à cette soirée qui va changer sa vie à jamais. Attention, rating T devenu M pour références explicites aux abus sexuels.
1. Intro - Ca n'arrive pas qu'aux autres

Bonjour tout le monde, j'arrive avec ma première véritable Fanfiction sur un sujet qui me tien vraiment à cœur je vais essayer de le rentre aussi réaliste que possible mais tout ce qui concernera l'abus en lui même ne sera pas énoncé directement mais simplement sous-entendu car je ne veux pas centrer ça sur l'acte en lui-même mais sur tout ce que cela engendrera. Si vous avez des conseilles ou suggestions que se soit dans le style de mon écriture ou dans la suite des évènements, je pourrais les prendre en compte pour le reste de l'histoire.

Regina Mills est une adolescente de 17 ans en classe de terminal, dans le lycée Rosa Parks de Boston, entourée de ses amis et sa famille. Elle mène une vie tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal jusqu'à cette soirée qui va changer sa vie à jamais. Attention, rafting M pour référence aux abus sexuels.

Cette fic n'a pas aspiration à devenir une lovestory SwanQueen mais l'histoire sera basée sur leur profonde amitié même si je pense tout de même à l'a faire tourné en amour donc il y aura malgré tout du Pré-SwanQueen de temps à autres. Bonne lecture, j'attends vos commentaires

PS : Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire.

* * *

 _Introduction – Ca n'arrive pas qu'aux autres_

C'est la fin des vacances à Rosa Parks, il ne reste plus que quelques jours avant que les cours ne reprennent, que tous leurs professeurs ne cessent de les avertir que cette année est cruciale pour leur réussite future que c'est cette année que va se jouer leur possible entrée dans les écoles de leur rêve.

Cependant, à une heure du soir où la plus part des foyers sont calmes et où les lumières de la ville n'illuminent que des rues quasiment désertées, ça ne se passe de cette façon chez les Nolan où la fête battait son plein. Tous les amis d'Emma Swan sont rassemblés une dernière fois pour clôturer en beauté des vacances plus qu'animées.

« Eh bah alors les garçons faîtes pas cette tête, se faire battre au beer-pong deux fois d'affilées par le duo Swan-Mills c'étaient inévitable on assure beaucouuuuuup trop ! » Sortie Emma en tapant dans la main de sa co-équipière non sans quelques difficultés.

La fête avait commencé depuis quelques heures déjà et l'alcool coulait à flot. Killian et Robin, déjà majeurs, avaient ramené de quoi rendre tout le monde plus joviales… « Quels mauvais gentleman ferions-nous si nous avions joué avec toute notre volonté » tenta de se justifier Robin avec un clin d'œil dans la direction de Régina, en effet l'attirance qu'il avait envers elle n'était plus à démontrer.

« Ouai c'est ça essaye de te trouver des excuses comme tu peux mais pour le moment vous vous êtes pris deux belles raclées! C'est pas le tout moi mais je vais aller me reservir un verre, RUBBYYYYY TU ES OUUUU ? » S'écria Emma tout en s'éloignant de ses amis, suivie de près par Killian.

Régina roula des yeux maudissant silencieusement le départ de son amie tout en se moquant de la façon dont le brun la collait partout où elle allait. « Tiens en parlant de collant revoilà l'homme de la forêt » pensa-t-elle en voyant Robin s'approcher d'elle.

« Bon ok, vous nous avez battu cette fois mais c'est à charge de revanche et la prochaine j'aurai moins bu, je serai donc apte à vous écraser toutes les deux en même temps et seul qui plus est! »

« Ca reste à voir... »

« Tu viens fumer une clope dehors avec moi ? Je t'en paye une je suis sympas ce soir, enfin qu'avec les jolies nanas comme toi »

Regardant dans la direction de Belle, voyant celle-ci occupée à danser avec les autres, elle n'avait d'autres choix que d'accepter puisqu'elle n'aimait pas se prélasser sur la musique, elle le suivit sur le petit balcon de l'appartement. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, avec toujours les tentatives de dragues ringardes de Robin envers la brune, jusqu'au moment où il cru voir une ouverture et tenta de l'embrasser mais Régina le repoussa immédiatement n'ayant absolument aucune envie que cela se produise.

« Mais tu es malade, tu es peut être assez bourré pour penser que tu puisses avoir une chance mais je le suis pas assez pour accepter tes avances Robin, arrête de tenter ça à chaque fois tu deviens lourd, tu m'as fatigué je vais me coucher » Elle partie dans la direction d'Emma toujours pleine d'énergie et surtout d'alcool.

« Je vais me coucher dans la chambre de Mary Margaret, bonne nuit »

« Mais je vous en pris ma reine faites donc » répondit Emma tout en faisant une révérence peu stable à sa meilleure amie qui roula des yeux au comportement enfantin mais amusant de la blonde.

Régina ne mit que peu de temps à trouver le sommeil, même en n'aillant pas abusé de la boisson au point de tomber à la renverse, elle avait quand même bu quelques verres qui l'ont aider à rapidement tombé dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Soudainement elle se fit réveiller par l'arriver inopportune d'Emma qui tentait désespérément de porter Robin dans le but de l'allonger dans le bureau qui donnait dans la chambre de ses parents. Voyant son amie ayant beaucoup de difficultés à le soutenir, elle se leva et vint l'aider. Une fois la tâche accomplie Emma la remercia et courra retourner s'amuser au salon avec les autres et Regina retourna se coucher peinant un peu à retrouver le sommeil à cause des gémissements de mécontentement que son ami poussait dans la pièce à côté. Elle se tourna dans l'espoir d'atténuer les sons tout en sachant que se serait totalement inutile et essaya encore de dormir jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente du mouvement dans le lit.

« Va-t'en Robin, j'aimerai dormir en paix si c'est pas trop te demander »

« Ca va miss ronchon, le canapé est horrible j'arrive pas à dormir et le lit est assez grand pour qu'on puisse tous les deux y passer la nuit, en plus maintenant que je suis installé je bouge plus »

Sachant pertinemment qu'il serait impossible de faire changer d'avis l'ivrogne maintenant installer dans ce qui était son lit pour la nuit, elle se résigna à se déplacer un peu plus au bord et referma les yeux pour s'endormir de nouveau.

Quelques temps plus tard, elle se fit de nouveau réveiller mais pas par du bruit cette fois mais par le sensation d'une main contre son ventre qui la caressait. Ne comprenant pas ce qui était en train de se passer prise de court par les évènements elle se retourna pour faire face à Robin qui profita du mouvement pour la bloquer sur le dos et grimper sur elle. Elle se débattu d'abord lui demandant de partir, voyant qu'il refusait d'obéir elle réitéra la demande sans grand succès non plus. Il tenta ensuite de l'embrasser, baiser qu'elle esquiva de justesse.

« Allez Régina arrête j'ai envie de toi, qu'est ce que ça te coûte de me laisser faire juste ce soir » répondit-il avec un peu de colère et de lassitude dans la voix

« Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne m'intéressais pas, je ne veux pas faire ça avec toi va-t'en ou j'appelle les autres »

« Arrête la musique est trop forte pour que quelqu'un nous entende, c'est juste toi et moi » rétorqua-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur sa proie.

Frappée par la vérité énoncé par le brun, Régina se retrouve tétanisée ne sachant plus quoi faire, incapable de bouger la moindre partie de son corps, quelques peu apeurée et déstabilisée par l'acharnement de l'homme au dessus d'elle. Ne voyant plus de résistance il se pencha de nouveau pour retenter un baiser au quel elle échappa une fois.

« Bon tu veux pas m'embrasser c'est pas grave on peu toujours faire quelques choses d'un peu plus… intéressant ! » dit-il avec détermination et envie.

Ses mains commencèrent à se balader le long de son abdomen, remontèrent vers sa poitrine mais ne trouvant pas le contact assez satisfaisant il commença à la déshabiller avec empressement et sans aucune délicatesse, une fois le t-shirt tombé il dégrafa d'une main habile son soutien-gorge et commença à lui masser les seins tout en frottant son entrejambe contre le sien. Totalement dépassée par les évènements la brune commença à laisser couler quelques larmes de peur et de frustration fasse à son corps qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler. Les minutes qui suivirent lui parurent être des heures, elle ne pensait qu'à une chose c'est que tout cela se termine au plus vite et qu'une fois qu'il eusse finit elle puisse fuir cet endroit et rentrer chez elle, dans sa chambre où elle serait en sécurité sans personne pour voir se corps qui commençait déjà à la répugner.

* * *

Merci pour la lecture, n'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos impressions et critique.

La suite dans quelques jours


	2. Chapter 1 - Retour en enfer

_Chapitre 1 - Retour en enfer_

Cela faisait déjà quelques temps que Robin était retourné faire la fête avec les autres comme si de rien n'était alors que Régina était toujours là, allongée dans le lit en état de choc. Ne parvenant pas encore à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Elle ne s'attendait aucunement à un tel acte de la part de ce qu'elle considérait comme un ami. Alors elle était ici, continuant à s'interroger sur la réalité de la chose, préférant se dire qu'elle avait rêvé, qu'elle dormait et qu'elle se réveillerait le lendemain sans que rien ne se soit passé. Son esprit était totalement ailleurs, tant d'interrogations commençaient déjà à lui passer par la tête, faudra-t-il en parler ? Qui va me croire ? Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas fait quelques choses pour engendrer ça ? Elle passa tant de temps à y songer que lorsqu'elle tourna la tête elle vit que le jours était déjà levé, il n'y avait plus de bruit dans l'appartement sauf la voix des quelques survivants. Immédiatement elle se leva, passa rapidement dans le salon récupérer le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait emportée avec elle, adressa un rapide au revoir aux résistants et s'enfuit le plus rapidement possible, attrapant le premier bus qui la ramènerait chez elle.

A son arrivée, ses parents n'étaient pas là, déjà aux travails, étant tous les deux chirurgiens ils ne passaient que très peu de temps à leur domicile. Le premier réflexe qu'elle eut fut de se rendre dans la salle de bain, se déshabiller et se laver, encore et encore, frottant de plus en plus fort dans l'espoir de faire partir la sensation qu'avait laissé cet homme sur son corps. Elle se sentait devenir folle, au moindre contact avec ses propres mains, elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle ressentait au moment où il courait les siennes à l'endroit qu'elle essayait de purifier en vain. Les larmes se confondaient à l'eau du jet qui coulait sur son corps. Elle répéta ses actions une dizaines de fois jusqu'à ce que se soit trop et qu'elle s'effondre au sol. La tristesse et le choc venaient de laisser place à la honte, le dégoût et l'angoisse. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi seule. Quand elle sortie enfin, elle s'emmitoufla dans des vêtements de confort et alla s'allonger dans sa chambre, ferma les yeux pour essayer de dormir afin de ne pas avoir à trop penser, mais à l'instant même où ses paupières se touchèrent elle eu un flash, le visage de son agresseur apparu, prise de secousses incontrôlables, sa respiration s'accéléra tout comme les battements de son cœur. Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle pleura de nouveau de détresse, incapable de penser à autres choses qu'aux derniers évènements ce qui aggrava la réaction de son corps. Ce n'est qu'au bout de très longues minutes qu'elle parvint à se calmer, elle s'assit s'appuyant contre le mur et regarda en face d'elle, vide d'émotion, c'est comme si, d'un coup, après avoir ressenti tant de choses si fortement, elle n'existait plus.

La journée passa mais ne fut guère mieux que le début de celle-ci, elle était maintenant épuisée au plus haut point et ce n'est que quand sa mère rentra du travail qu'elle se résigna à sortir de son antre.

« Bonjour ma chérie comment c'est passé ta soirée ? J'espère que tu n'as pas trop bu, je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi les jeunes de nos jours trouvent l'alcool s'y attrayant » L'interrogea Cora tout en souriant tendrement à sa fille

« C'était cool, je suis fatiguée, je ne pense pas diner ce soir je n'ai pas faim et je vais me coucher tôt pour ne pas être fatiguée demain » répondit-elle en évitant le regard de sa mère, de peur de craquer une nouvelle fois.

« Euh… D'accord très bien, ton père ne rentre pas ce soir de toute manière il est de garde, je te préparais quand même une portion au cas où tu changerais d'avis »

Après cet échange bref, elle regagna sa chambre et l'enfer recommença. Quand le moment arriva où elle finit par tomber de fatigue, épuisée par cet ascenseur émotionnel, il était déjà 4heures du matin et il ne lui restait que 2heures de sommeil pour se reposer avant d'attaquer une nouvelle journée d'école qu'elle redoutait plus que tout.

* * *

Quand son réveil sonna se fut presque un soulagement, coincée dans un cauchemar où elle voyait la scène d'un point de vue extérieur et où il lui était impossible de secourir son double. Presque immédiatement, elle réalisa que c'était lundi que les vacances d'automne étaient terminées et qu'elle allait devoir faire face à Robin et tous les autres. Avec angoisse elle se leva et se prépara sans grande conviction, ni avec autant de soin qu'à son habitude. Elle sorti de sa maison et parti au lycée.

En arrivant à destination elle fut soulager de ne voir qu'Emma et Belle. Elle s'amusa légèrement de la mine fatiguée qu'elles portaient visiblement mal remisent de samedi soir. Un frisson lui parcouru le dos en passant encore à cette soirée.

« Salut Gina ! Dis t'as loupé ton réveil ou quoi, il est où ton rouge à lèvre qui ''montre que je suis presque adulte et me donne confiance en moi'' » l'interrogea d'un air un peu moqueur sa meilleure amie

« Ouai ouai, j'ai loupé mon réveil c'est pour ça… J'y vais je veux pas être en retard à toute à l'heure » répondit-elle en s'éloignant et se dirigeant vers les toilettes.

« Bah dis donc, il y en a une qui c'est levée du pied gauche ce matin, c'est pas dans les habitudes de miss perfection » ronchonna Belle

« Oui c'est bizarre, en plus elle ne risque pas d'être en retard on est dans la même classe et on a pas cours avant 20 minutes » pensa à voix haute la blonde d'un air un peu inquiet « je vais allée voir ce qui se passe, on se voit au déjeuné! Salut! »

* * *

Régina entra dans le grand forum du lycée, là où tous les étudiants se réunissaient pendant les pauses pour retrouver leur amis. A ce moment elle se sentie comme une moins que rien, comme si elle était minuscule parmi cette foule de gens. « Ressaisis toi, tu es Régina Mills représentante des élèves de ce lycée, une des filles les plus populaires, tu n'as aucune raison de sentir mal à l'aise ici » essaya-t-elle de se rassurer en vint, plus elle avançait et plus se sentiment grandissait.

Une fois arrivée aux toilettes elle se colla dos à la porte pour empêcher d'autres personnes d'y pénétrer, vérifia qu'elle était bien seule et pris de grande inspiration pour se donner du courage mais cela ne la fit que paniquer et une nouvelle fois son corps fut pris de spasmes et son cœur s'accéléra. Ne sachant pas quoi faire elle courra se réfugier dans une cabine au cas où quelqu'un forcerait l'accès n'ayant pas le plus gros des gabarits pour bloquer une porte. Et visiblement, elle eu raison de faire cela puisque la porte s'ouvrit assez violemment.

« Gina c'est moi, tu es là ? »

C'était la blonde inquiète de voir son amie agir de la sorte. Se connaissant depuis qu'elles sont petites ajouté à son talent de toujours déceler quand les gens mentent l'avait poussé à la suivre. Ne voulant pas que son amie la trouve elle grimpa sur la lunette pour que ses pieds ne soient pas voyant et tenta de calmer sa respiration pour ne pas être entendu. Au bout d'une petite minute Emma se résigna et quitta les lieux en laissant une Régina soulagée mais encore paniquée et dont les larmes coulaient désormais. Peu à peu elle parvint tout de même à se ressaisir, elle entendit la sonnerie retentir et sortie de sa cachette pour se rendre en cours de mathématiques, matière dans laquelle elle était très à l'aise, il n'y en avait d'ailleurs que très peu dans lesquelles la brune n'était pas excellente.

Arrivé sur place, Emma lui sauta dessus. « Tu étais où? Je t'ai pas vu aux toilettes, pourtant c'est bien vers là-bas que tu te dirigeais, ça va ? Je t'ai trouvé bizarre ce matin et tu l'es encore, tu as une mauvaise mine et c'est pas à cause de samedi soir tu t'es couchée tôt alors qu'est ce qui ce passe j'aime pas te voir comme ça? ».

« Rien, c'est la premier jour de cours après les vacances personne n'est de bonne humeur un jour pareil » lui répondit la brune, en regardant ailleurs pour que la blonde ne puisse pas lire le mensonge dans les yeux.

« Arrête madame la première de classe, tu es toujours heureuse de reprendre les cours pour montrer à toute le monde que c'est toi la meilleure »

« Et bien pas cette fois, et me parle pas de cette soirée! C'est terminé les vacances faut se reconcentrer sur les cours, d'ailleurs si on y va pas maintenant on va être en retard, et je déteste être en retard »

Un peu abasourdi par le ton qu'employa la brune pour lui répondre, Emma resta quelques secondes inerte regardant son amie s'éloignée d'un pas énergique en direction de la salle du Professeur Hooper avant de se résigner à la rejoindre sans trop comprendre.

* * *

La pause déjeunée arriva vite, comme à leur habitude la bande d'amis se retrouva en haut du forum avant de se rendre au self. A l'arriver du duo de choc Régina eu un relent de vomi en apercevant Robin rigoler avec les autres, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, les images et sensations lui revenaient toutes en même temps, d'une coup elle stoppa ses pas, comme figée sur place.

« Régina, tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Tu es toute blanche, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme… » Il n'en fallu pas plus pour inquiéter Emma qui l'interrogea d'un air véritablement surprise.

« Je… J'ai… Je ne me sens pas bien, je vais aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie je crois que je suis en train de tombée malade » Répondit la brune avec le regard bloqué sur son agresseur.

« Euh… ok, je vais t'accompagner tu me fais vraiment peur » Régina n'eu pas le temps de contredire la blonde qu'elle la saisit directement par le bras et la fit rebrousser chemin direction le bureau de l'infirmière.

Une fois à destination c'est Emma qui prît l'initiative de toquer à la porte, la brune toujours incapable de bouger. Miss Wicked ouvrit la porte et lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Régina, elle compris que c'était pour elle que les deux jeunes filles se trouvaient là, elle lui demanda donc ce qui n'allait pas.

« Je ne sais pas je ne me sens juste vraiment pas bien, j'ai des nausées et j'ai mal au ventre mais ça va passer j'ai juste besoin de me reposer un peu je pense »

« Je vais regarder ça d'un peu plus près, tu peux y aller merci d'avoir accompagné ton amie »

« Euh oui d'accord très bien, tiens moi au courant Gina, prend soin de toi » Sur ce elle tourna les talons et rejoignit ses amis pour déjeuner. L'infirmière ferma la porte et fit s'allonger Régina avant de commencer à la questionner.

« Depuis quand te sens-tu comme ça ? »

« Depuis ce matin, mais je vous rassure Miss Wicked ce n'est rien j'ai juste besoin de repos » S'empressa de répondre Régina, le choc commençant à retomber peu à peu et ses couleurs à revenir progressivement.

« D'accord, bon déjà appelle moi Zelena, si tu es douée en langue tu dois comprendre pourquoi je n'affectionne pas particulièrement mon nom de famille. Ensuite, si tu me le permets je vais prendre ta température, regarder ta gorge et prendre ta tension pour m'assurer que tu n'aies rien de trop grave ou qui nécessite l'avis d'un médecin » La brune hocha la tête sachant que l'infirmière ne trouvait rien, son état étant simplement dû à la vision d'horreur qu'elle eu peu de temps avant.

« Tu n'as pas de température, ta tension est un peu basse mais rien d'alarmant et ta gorge tout à fait normal, alors si tu me parlais de la raison pour laquelle tu es aussi stressée ? »

« Quoi ? Je ne suis pas stressée ! Je veux dire j'ai simplement dû attrapé froid ça n'à rien avoir le stress, je suis la meilleure élève de tous les terminales de ce lycée je n'ai absolument aucune raison d'avoir peur de quoi que soit ! » Rétorqua-t-elle un peu paniquée de la question posée

« Ok ok, calme toi respire je ne suis pas la pour te causer encore plus de stress. Ecoute si tu as quelqu'un pour venir te chercher tu vas rentrer chez toi, t'allonger pour te reposer et dans le cas contraire tu peux rester dormir ici si tu le souhaites d'accord ? »

« Merci, je vais essayer d'appeler mon père, il était de garde hier soir il doit être rentré et devrait pouvoir venir me chercher s'il ne dort pas »

Elle s'exécuta et son père répondit positivement à sa requête, toujours extrêmement inquiet lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa fille, il avait beau être un chirurgien dont la réputation n'était plus à faire, dès que son enfant n'avait ne serait-ce qu'un petit rhume il pensait toujours au pire. Quand il arriva prendre Régina, il l'interrogea un peu sur son état de santé mais lasse de répondre à ses questions la brune l'interrompit en lui disant que ce n'était rien et qu'elle avait probablement juste besoin de dormir un peu. Ne voulant pas d'avantage contrarier sa fille il se résigna et le trajet jusqu'à leur domicile se continua en silence.

Une fois arriver chez elle, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre en adressant à rapide ''bonne nuit'' à son père tout en lui indiquant qu'elle ne serait pas présente pour le diner, n'étant pas en état de pouvoir avaler quoi que soit.

Quand elle fit enfin dans son lit, elle commença à pleurer sans se contrôler, la pression de cette seule matinée de cours avait été beaucoup trop grande, elle était si fatiguée qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. Malheureusement pour elle, rien ne s'arrangea et une nouvelle crise d'angoisse l'a pris. Avec autant de répétitions de ce genre de chose en pourtant si peu temps, elle commençait à savoir comment ne pas les empirer mais n'arrivait cependant pas à les calmer ou les stopper et cela ne faisait que rajouter de la frustration à celle de ce matin. A la fin, épuisée par les émotions elle s'endormit mais son sommeil ne fut ni paisible ni très long et le temps qu'elle passa allongée jusqu'au lendemain ne fut qu'une répétition de celui de la vieille.

* * *

Voilà pour se premier chapitre,  
Donnez moi votre avis, les critiques sont toujours bonne à prendre, positives comme négatifs.

Merci pour la lecture :)


	3. Chapter 2 - L'aveu

Bonjour à tous !  
J'arrive aujourd'hui avec une nouvelle mise à jour, je ne posterais pas de manière régulière dans le sens où ça peut être très rapproché ou au maximum espacé d'une semaine n'ayant pas toujours le temps d'écrire.

Bonne lecture

* * *

 _Chapitre 2 - L'aveu_

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés sans que Régina n'ait le courage de remettre les pieds au lycée, Emma avait essayé de la joindre plusieurs fois inquiète du fait que la brune ne donne aucune nouvelle, elle avait décidé qu'étant mercredi et n'ayant donc pas cours l'après-midi elle en profiterait pour se rendre chez sa meilleure amie.

Régina était encore terrée dans sa couverture quand elle entendit l'interphone sonner, elle l'ignora au début mais voyant que la personne de l'autre côté insistait elle se leva à contre cœur et décrocha.

« _Gina c'est moi, ouvre et je te préviens je ne prendrais pas un non pour réponse même si je dois appeler tous tes voisins un par un pour pouvoir entrer dans l'immeuble je le ferai! »_ Elle ne fut qu'à moitié surprise d'entendre la voix de la blonde, elle savait très bien qu'elle finirait par la voir se manifester. Elle ouvrit donc sans prendre la peine de répondre oralement à la requête, elle déverrouilla la porte sachant qu'elle rentrerait sans frapper comme à son habitude puis se dirigea ensuite vers le salon et s'assis en attendant le débarquement de son amie.

« Régina Mills ! Ca fait deux jours que tu n'es pas venu en cours, je t'ai demandé de me tenir au courant et tu ne l'as pas fait, tu m'inquiètes alors je ne partirai pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas dis ce qui cloche et je ne suis pas stupide je sais très bien que tu n'es pas malade ! » S'écria Emma immédiatement après avoir pénétré dans l'appartement tout en se dirigeant dans la pièce où se trouvait son amie.

La brune savait très bien qu'elle se prendrait un savon par la blonde c'était la première fois qu'elle la laissait dans l'ignorance totale sans donnée aucune nouvelle pendant plus de 24h. Cependant quand Emma aperçu son amie elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, Régina avait une mine encore plus affreuse que le lundi, son visage était marqué par des cernes déjà relativement prononcées, son teint était pâle et on voyait que la force lui manquait. Sur cette vision Emma reprit d'une voix plus douce dans le but d'obtenir une réponse.

« Gina qu'est ce que se passe, s'il te plaît parle moi, tu es ma meilleure amie, je tiens à toi plus que tout, tu m'inquiètes… »

« Je… » Régina ne parvint pas à formuler une réponse et fondit en larme sans pouvoir se contenir. La blonde couru prendre la brune dans ses bras mais cette dernière ne supporta pas le contact trop brusque et se dégagea de l'étreinte assez violemment, prise panique ses larmes redoublèrent et une nouvelle crise commença. Emma resta figée regardant sa meilleure amie avec peur et encore plus d'inquiétude que précédemment elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour la réconforter incapable de formuler une phrase et n'osant plus s'approcher d'elle. De longues minutes passèrent avant que la brune ne réussisse à enfin calmer son angoisse.

« Tu sais que tu peux absolument tout me dire… » Chuchota Emma de peur d'effrayer de nouveau son amie

« Je... Je suis fatiguée Emma, je n'en peux plus » répondit-elle avec quelques petites larmes qu'elle ne pouvait retenir. « Je ne pouvais rien faire, j'ai essayé… mais j'avais peur… et Je… » Tenta-t-elle de s'exprimer tant bien que mal, les larmes se faisant plus intense rien qu'à la presque évocation de ce qu'il c'était passé.

« Tu ne pouvais pas quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as fais ? » Interrogea la blonde en se rapprochant d'un pas lent dans la direction de Régina.

« Robin il a… Je ne voulais pas… Mais il en avait envie et je... Personne ne pouvait m'aider alors je l'ai laissé faire… » Son cœur recommença à s'emballer alors elle se laissa envahir par l'angoisse fatiguée de lutter sans cesse.

Il ne fallut pas plus de mot pour qu'Emma comprenne ce dont elle parlait, elle fulminait, la colère lui montait mais de la tristesse aussi, dévastée que quelqu'un ait pu faire une telle chose à une personne qui lui est si cher. « Regarde moi Gina » dit-elle très calmement, dans le but d'attirer l'attention de la brune. Elle lui montra ensuite sa main et l'approcha lentement de la sienne, elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de son amie et ne voyant pas d'avantage d'appréhension elle entrelaça avec tendresse les doigts de Régina aux siens. Surprise de ne pas la repousser, la brune se détendit un peu et se laissa enlacer par Emma, celle-ci faisant soigneusement attention de ne pas la brusquer.

Elles restèrent ainsi, dans cette position, en silence attendant que Régina s'apaise et une fois que les spasmes s'eussent calmés et que les larmes aient cessées de couler, Emma reprit la parole :

« Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Tu ne peux pas taire ça Gina, il mérite d'être puni pour ce qu'il t'a fait et aussi d'être arrêté pour qu'il ne recommence pas »

« Je sais… Mais qui va me croire ? Se sera sa parole contre la mienne et je ne sais si je pourrais supporter cette procédure, en plus ça m'obligerai à en parler à mes parents parce que je n'ai pas dix-huit ans et je ne veux pas voir de la pitié dans leurs yeux comme il y en a dans les tiens en ce moment, c'est trop dur… »

« Moi je te crois et ce n'est pas de la pitié Gina, c'est de la compassion, je suis triste parce que tu l'es rien de plus. Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour te convaincre de le faire mais pour le moment tu as besoin de repos, tu es trop fatiguée pour pouvoir en parler clairement, viens avec moi on va aller s'allonger »

Sur ce, Emma conduisit son amie à sa chambre, l'allongea et s'assis à côté d'elle avec toujours leurs doigts entrelacées. Après seulement quelques minutes la brune s'endormi pour la première fois depuis ces quatre jours sans cauchemar pour la hanter.

* * *

Le soleil c'était couché quand Régina se réveilla, Emma toujours à ses côtés la regardant tendrement. A peine eu-t-elle le temps d'émerger qu'elle entendit ses parents rentrer.

« Tu dois leur dire Gina, se sont tes parents ils t'aiment et ne te jugeront pas… »

« Je sais mais je ne sais pas comment.. »

« Peu importe la façon dont tu veux le faire, tu peux compter sur moi, je serai à tes côtés à chaque instant » rétorqua Emma en lui souriant tachant de se faire rassurante

Les deux filles se levèrent pour aller saluer les parents. Quand ces derniers les virent, ils surent immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas avec leur enfant, l'atmosphère s'alourdi d'un coup et Cora Mills fut la première à prendre la parole :

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ma chérie ? Si tu as fais une bêtise tu peux nous le dire mais il y aura des conséquences »

« Je… Je n'étais pas malade ces derniers jours, j'étais simplement… Je veux dire j'ai… » Tenta répondre Régina avec de la panique et les yeux commençant à s'humidifier

« Allez Gina, respire fort et dis le, je suis là fait moi confiance ça va aller » Encouragea la blonde

« Dis nous quoi ? Régina mon dieu tu es enceinte ? »

« Quoi ?! Non, non pas du tout ! C'est autre chose… Je sais que vous avez remarqué que depuis dimanche je n'agis pas normalement et bien c'est parce que je… » Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt pour reprendre du courage « Chez Emma samedi quand j'étais fatiguée je suis allée dormir dans la chambre de Mary Marguet comme d'habitude, et dans le nuit Robin est venu et… Et il ne voulait pas partir alors je me suis endormie et au bout d'un moment il m'a réveillé et il a… Il s'est forcé sur moi et je n'ai pu rien faire j'avais peur... » La dernière partie avait été dite avec précipitation et dès que le dernier mot fut sortie de sa bouche elle se réfugia dans les bras de la blonde, en larme, pour trouver du réconfort

« Comment ça il s'est forcé sur toi ? Tu veux dire que… » Sa mère repris avec choque.

« Oui, Robin a sexuellement agressé votre fille… » Répondit Emma éclaircissant tout ce qui aurait pu resté encore ambiguë comme pour les parents, que Régina et elle-même.

« Oh mon dieu ! » S'exclama Cora en s'approchant de sa fille pour la prendre dans les bras, celle-ci n'accepta pas l'étreinte et s'enfonça encore plus dans les bras d'Emma.

« Elle a du mal avec le ''trop'' de contact, elle a eu la même réaction au départ avec moi.. » Justifia Emma

Henry Mills resta inerte, choqué, il maudissait silencieusement l'homme qui faisait autant souffrir sa petite fille, ce même homme qui était déjà venu plusieurs fois ici, qui avait pourtant toujours été si respectueux et si gentil avec eux.

« Je vais le tuer, ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! » Eclata Mr Mills, « personne ne fait du mal à ma fille et ne s'en tire sans conséquence! »

« Henry, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je pense que ça ne résoudra rien. Il serait plus judicieux, selon moi, d'attendre que Gina soit prête à en parler à la police avant de faire quoi que se soit qui puisse lui retomber dessus » Repris Emma

« Je sais… Mais je suis son père j'aurai du la protéger, je ne peux pas rester là les bras croisés, alors que cet enfoiré est libre de faire ce qui lui plaît » Répondit Henry

« Elle a raison Henry, pour le moment on doit aider notre fille et quand elle sera prête, elle fera ce qu'elle a à faire »

Pendant que la discussion avait lieu Régina parvenait petit à petit à reprendre ses esprits jusqu'à ce qu'elle prit la parole, surprenant tout le monde.

« Ce week-end, on ira ce week-end à la gendarmerie. En attendant je veux juste essayer de me reposer un peu » Finit par dire la brune, « Emma tu veux bien rester s'il te plaît ? »

« Il faut que j'avertisse mes parents on est en semaine et je ne sais pas si… »

« Je vais les joindre et leur parler. Ne vous en faite pas pour le reste des cours de la semaine, je m'occupe du principal » interrompit Mme Mills

« D'accord, merci Cora. Alors on y va Gina, viens tu as encore besoin de te reposer »

Cette dernière hocha la tête et suivit la blonde dans sa chambre.

 _La semaine va être longue_ , pensa Emma sachant que le week-end sera sûrement un des plus dur moment que Régina n'aura à vivre de sa vie.

* * *

Merci pour la lecture,  
N'ayez pas peur de laisser vos commentaires, j'ai besoin de vos critiques pour avancer :)


	4. Chapter 3 - Première épreuve

_Bonjour à tous,  
Je vous présente le nouveau chapitre qui arrive et remplace le rating T en M.  
J'espère que vous allez apprécier!_

 _P.S. : Je suis désolée pour les fautes qui se glissent dans les chapitres, j'essaye de me relire au maximum pour faire de mon mieux, mais c'est difficile !_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 _Chapitre 3 – Première épreuve_

Le reste de la semaine s'était écoulée beaucoup trop rapidement au goût de Régina qui redoutait la venue du week-end. Elle ne connaissait rien au système juridique et ignorait de quelle façon allait se dérouler le dépôt de plainte. Elle savait seulement qu'une fois fait elle ne pourrait plus reculer.

« A quoi tu penses.. ? » Demande Emma allongée au côté de son amie.

« A ce qui va suivre, je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force de tenir jusqu'au bout, je ne sais même pas combien de temps ça va durer et si je le fais tous les autres seront forcément au courant, j'ai peur de leur réaction, de leur regard… » Répondit la brune avec une petite voix.

« Je comprends… Je ne peux pas te donner de réponse mais sache que je serai à tes côtés à chaque étape, je ne te lâcherai jamais. Tu peux être sûre qu'à chaque fois que tu te retourneras je serais là à assurer tes arrières quoi qu'il arrive, dès que tu te sentiras trop faible pour continuer j'essayerai de te donner un peu de ma force, tu ne feras pas ce combat seul, tes parents t'épauleront également et ensemble on gagnera et cet abruti payera pour tout ça » Tenta de se faire rassurante Emma en saisissant la main de son amie.

« Je sais, je ne sais pas ce que je ferait sans toi Emma… » Rétorqua tendrement Régina et se serrant un peu plus à elle.

« Bien, on doit se lever maintenant, on se prépare et y va, ensemble »

Durant les quelques jours qui étaient passés la brune acceptait de plus en plus le contact de sa meilleure amie mais refusait n'importe quel autre à la plus grande tristesse ses parents qui se sentaient désemparés ne sachant quoi faire pour venir en aide à leur fille. Sur ces dires le duo sortie de la chambre et commença à s'apprêter. L'ambiance chez les Mills étaient tendu personne ne savait ce qu'engendrerait la dépôt de plainte, Cora et Henry avaient tout de même quelques recherches qui ne les avaient point rassuré. Dans les procès comme celui-ci se jouant à parole contre parole ils arrivaient que les juges laissaient le présumé agresseur s'en aller sans rien, ils ne voulaient pas que cela se produise dans le cas dans leur fille sachant parfaitement que cette dernière est quelqu'un de droit et honnête.

« Vous êtes prêtes les filles ? » Demanda Henry avec, on pouvait le sentir, un once d'appréhension dans la voix.

« Oui on peut y aller… » Répondit en susurrant la brune, le regard au sol extrêmement stressé.

Emma échangea un regard avec Henry, pris la main de Régina avec autant de douceur que possible et partir à la voiture. Durant tout le trajet aucun mot n'avait été prononcé. On entendait quelques soupirs produits dans le but de calmer les battements de cœur de chacun. Les doigts des deux filles restèrent entrelacer tout le long, même l'arrivé devant le commissariat.

Un interphone se trouvait à l'entrée surement pour empêcher n'importe qui d'entrer sans motif, c'est Cora qui appuya sur le bouton.

 _« Police nationale qu'elle est la raison de votre venu ? »_ Demanda une voix féminine

« Nous venons pour un dépôt de plainte » Rétorqua Mme Mills

Sans qu'aucune réponse ne soit faite ils entendirent une sonnerie indiquant que la porte était désormais ouverte, tous avancèrent silencieusement jusqu'au bureau d'accueil avec des battements de cœur de plus en plus rapides.

« Bonjour, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ? » interrogea la femme au guichet, sûrement là même qu'à l'interphone se dit Emma

« Et bien nous venons accompagner mon enfant pour déposer plainte, pour abus sexuelle » A ces termes Régina se raidit et serra d'avantage la blonde, le sourire de la réceptionniste tomba surement peiné d'un tel motif de plainte venant d'une si jeune fille.

« D'accord, je suppose qu'elle n'est pas majeure ? »

« Non »

« Très bien je vais appeler un des policiers en charge du département des mineurs, vous pouvez patienter sur les chaises à votre droite » Indiqua la femme devant eux.

« Je vous remercie » Dit Cora, la réceptionniste lui répondant par un sourire un peu triste

Seulement quelques minutes ne s'écoulèrent avant qu'un homme ne se dresse devant eux :

« Bonjour, je suis l'Agent Humbert j'ai ouïe dire que vous veniez pour une déposition »

« Bonjour, c'est exact. Mr et Mme Mills les parents de la plaignante »

« Bien, suivez-moi jusqu'à mon bureau je vous pris »

Tous s'exécutèrent dans le plus grande des silences.

« Asseyez-vous donc, je vais chercher une chaise supplémentaire j'arrive tout de suite »

Durant le laps de temps que cette action dura, Régina adressa un regard paniqué à son amie qui la rassura doucement.

« Bien, alors pour commencer je vais vous expliquer comme ce ci se déroulera, si il y a quelque chose que ne vous comprenez pas n'hésitez pas à m'interrompre » L'agent s'adressait particulièrement à Régina la fixant d'un visage amical. « Donc, votre fille étant mineure elle va devoir être filmée durant notre entretient, je retranscrirai en même temps mot à mot tout ce qu'elle pourra me dire, ensuite j'aurai besoin de vous interroger chacun séparément sur les possibles changement de comportement de … ? »

« Régina » Compléta Cora

« Donc de Régina depuis l'agression, vous aurez également besoin de signer des papiers attestant avoir autorisé votre fille à faire cette démarche. Ensuite nous rentrerons en contact avec l'accusé pour recueillir son témoignage et à partir de là, la machine sera lancée. Vous avez d'autres points à éclaircir ? » Finit par demander l'agent.

Le silence régna quelques secondes avant que la principale intéressée ne prenne la parole

« Je serai toute seule pendant que je parlerai…? »

« Oui, tu ne peux pas être accompagnée mais rassure toi on ira lentement et ta famille sera juste derrière la porte et dès que tu sentiras que sera trop on fera une petite pause, tu pourras aller le voir et on reprendra. » Répondit le policier tachant de se faire rassurant.

« D'accord.. » Lança la brune qui avait en réalité posé cette question car elle ne souhaitait pas avoir à faire le récit de cette soirée devant quiconque.

« Si c'est bon pour vous je vais devoir demander à tout le monde, sauf à Régina évidemment, de bien vouloir attendre de l'autre côté »

« Ca va bien se passer Gina, tu es courageuse, je serai derrière la porte à t'attendre ne t'en fait pas » La rassura une ultime fois Emma.

* * *

« Alors, je vais commencer par te poser quelques questions bateaux sans grand intérêt pour qu'on fasse connaissance un peu d'abord d'accord ? Oh et tu peux m'appeler Graham si tu le souhaites pour que se soit moins formel » La brune hocha la tête peu sûre d'elle.

« Tu es bien Régina Mills ? » Question à laquelle elle acquiesça une nouvelle fois d'un hochement

« Peux tu me donner ta date de naissance s'il te plaît »

« 15 Juillet 1998 »

« A quel niveau d'étude es-tu rendu ? »

« Je suis encore au lycée, à Rosa Parks, en terminal »

« Année cruciale alors ! _Sourit Graham_ , T'entends tu bien avec les membres de ta famille ? »

« Oui je suis plutôt proche de mes parents je suppose »

« Et ta sœur ? »

« Ma sœur ? Euh Emma ? Ce n'est pas ma sœur, je suis fille unique, elle est ma meilleure amie on se connaît depuis toute petite, on a toujours été inséparable »

« Oh d'accord pardon ! Si tu me disais un peu ce que tu faisais pour occuper ton temps libre ? »

« Et bien j'étudie principalement, je veux intégrer une bonne école pour pouvoir devenir une grande avocate un jour. Sinon Je fais un peu de sport et je passe le reste de mon temps avec Emma »

« Et au niveau des soirées entre amis, tu en fais ? »

« Oui… La dernière c'était quand j'ai été, enfin quand il a… » Régina eu du mal terminer sa phrase un peu prise de panique et n'ayant jamais réellement mit de mot dessus elle ne savait comment el décrire.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais tu vas devoir mettre des mots sur tout et rentrer dans des détails assez intime en étant le plus clair possible pour que la plainte soit recevable mais rassure toi j'ai tout mon temps pour toi tu n'as pas besoin de te précipiter » Lui dit l'inspecteur voyant la difficulté d'expression dont faisait preuve la jeune fille.

« On fait des soirées de temps en temps, surtout pendant les vacances, la dernière que l'on a fait c'était le week-end dernier et c'est là que je me suis faite… agressée » enchaîne doucement la brune

« D'accord, peux-tu me faire la liste des personnes qui étaient présentes se jour là ? »

« Il y avait Ruby Lucas, Belle French, Emma Swan-Nolan évidemment vu que c'était chez elle, Killian Jones, August Booth, Neal Cassidy, Kathryn Nolan, Ariel Wash et.. Robin Hood » Le nom de ce dernier sortie durement et sèchement de la bouche de Régina sur laquelle on pouvait lire du dégoût et de la peine dans le regard à ce moment là.

« Vous êtes tous élèves à Rosa Parks ? »

« Oui, sauf Kathryn elle est dans un autre lycée mais c'est la cousine d'Emma alors on la voit souvent ».

« Et parmi ces gens se trouvent ton agresseur ou était-ce une personne dont l'arriver n'était pas désirée ? »

« Non, enfin oui il était déjà là c'est Robin Hood… »

« Bien, maintenant on va devoir passer à la partie un peu difficile où on va rentrer un peu plus dans les détails, je te le répète n'hésite pas à t'arrêter si besoin est. J'ai besoin que tu me racontes le déroulement de la soirée jusqu'au moment fatidique »

« Je suis arrivée chez Emma tôt dans l'après-midi je l'ai aidé à organiser l'appartement de sorte à protéger les objets précieux et fragiles comme d'habitude. Les autres sont tous arrivés aux alentours de 20h, on a commencé à boire un petit peu en faisait des jeux d'alcool. Au bout d'un moment cela commençait à nous laisser alors on a commencé à se disperser un peu, je suis restée un moment à discuter avec Belle et Ariel, pendant que d'autres dansaient et certains eurent commencé un nouveau jeu. Le temps est passé assez vite jusqu'au ce que je finisse des parties de beer-pong avec Emma contre d'autres. J'ai joué à la fin deux fois face à Killian et Robin et quand les parties ont pris fin Emma et Killian sont retourné se servir un verre et danser avec les autres mais comme je n'aime pas trop ça j'ai opté pour aller fumer une cigarette avec Robin qui me l'avait proposé. Au bout de quelques temps de discussion il a essayé de m'embrasser, comme il le tente souvent en soirée, alors un peu énervée je suis allée me coucher et c'est un peu après ça que ça… à mal tourné on va dire…» Raconta Régina avec de plus en plus de panique dans la voix, des tremblements commençant à être visible au niveau de ses membres et les battements de son cœur.

« D'accord, et ce Mr Hood t'a-t-il suivit à la chambre ? »

« Non il est retourné dans le salon faire la fête, sauf qu'à un moment Emma est entrée avec lui pour aller le coucher dans le bureau qui mène sur la chambre des parents parce qu'il était trop ivre pour le faire tout seul. Je suis allée l'aider parce qu'elle avait du mal vu qu'elle avait aussi un peu bu. Ensuite je suis retournée au lit et c'est après alors une fois je m'étais de nouveau endormi qu'il m'a réveillé et je n'ai pas compris ce qui est arrivé.. Il m'a… Je veux dire il a… » Paniquée la brune ne savait pas comment décrire la scène, même si elle l'avait revu mainte et mainte fois dans ses cauchemars et même durant éveillée en pleine journée, elle n'avait jamais mis de mots sur ce qui c'était passé et tout raconter en détails était une épreuve difficile pour elle.

L'inspecteur releva la tête, regarda la jeune fille d'un air compatissant « Tu veux peut être faire une pause ? »

Régina hocha la tête, le policier se leva et de dirigea vers le porte puis l'ouvrit. Les Mills et Emma se levèrent tous d'un coup cherchant Régina du regard.

« L'entretient n'est pas tout à fait terminé mais votre fille à besoin d'une pause, dit-il en s'adressant aux parents. Tu veux quelques choses à boire ? » Demanda-t-il gentiment se retourna vers la jeune fille.

« Je veux bien un verre d'eau, s'il vous plaît » répondit la brune

« Emma tu peux aller la voir si tu le souhaites, on va rester ici, j'imagine que ça ne doit pas être facile de faire face à ça et ses parents en même temps, tu es la seule à qui elle accepte de parler vraiment, elle en a surement besoin » Se permit de dire Henry au nom de sa femme, qui acquiesça, et lui même.

Sans y répondre mais en adressant un simple sourire au père de famille, elle entra dans le bureau et trouva son amie désemparée et stressée. Au moment où Régina leva la tête pour regarder son amie dans les yeux, elle commença à pleurer la pression étant un peu trop dur à supporter. La brune se leva alors de sa chaise et s'approcha d'Emma avant de se blottir contre elle. Elle ignorait pourquoi mais à chaque moment panique le seul contact de la blonde l'aidait à se sentir mieux et reprendre un peu de courage. Aucun mot ne fût échangé jusqu'au retour du l'Agent Humbert.

« On va reprendre si tu veux bien ? » A cela Régina se dégagea de l'étreinte, et hocha la tête en direction du policier.

« Je suis là » Chuchota Emma à son oreille avant de quitter le bureau non sens un dernier regard vers sa meilleure amie.

« Bien continuons, j'ai besoin de savoir les détails de la scène, je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais il me les faut alors encore une fois prend ton temps. Donc tu disais qu'il t'avait de nouveau réveillé après…? »

« Oui, il est venu s'allongé à mes côtés sous prétexte que le canapé du bureau n'était pas assez confortable. Je lui ai demandé de partir, il a refusé alors sachant qu'il ne lâcherai je me suis décalée à l'extrémité du lit et je me suis encore endormi. Mais quelques instant après je ne sais pas combien de temps exactement il m'a réveillé en me caressant le ventre, j'ai été surprise alors j'ai voulu me retourner mais il en a profité pour monter à califourchon sur moi et essayer de m'embrasser. J'ai tourné la tête pour qu'il ne le fasse pas mais après il m'a dit qu'il avait envie de moi que je pouvais lui rendre se service, bien sur j'ai refusé mais il n'en a eu que faire. _Régina marqua un temps d'arrêt quelques larmes avaient fait leur chemin son beau visage, elle pris une grande inspiration et repris_. Ensuite après que j'ai dis il m'a clairement fait comprendre que de toute manière je ne pouvais rien faire ça m'a fait perdu et je n'ai rien pu faire pour empêcher ce qui est arrivé tellement j'étais tétanisée… »

« Ok, donc si je résume un peu, il t'a réveillé tu as clairement oralisé que tu ne voulais mais il est passé outre le refus ? » La brune confirma de la tête « Maintenant je voudrais que tu me détails les gestes qu'il a eu envers toi »

« Il a d'abord balader ses mains sur mon abdomen jusqu'à mes seins et il a commencé à me déshabiller entièrement j'étais juste en culotte et il a continué en me tripoter tout en simulant l'acte… A ce moment là je ne pouvais plus faire un seul mouvement c'est comme si mon esprit avait quitté mon corps et je n'étais plus maître de lui… Il l'avait bien vu du coup il c'est à son tour déshabiller en gardant tout de même son boxer au début mais il m'a enlevé ma culotte… la il a commencé à se servir de ses mains pour me caresser entre les jambes jusqu'à qu'il pénètre à l'intérieur avec ses doigts. J'ai commencé à pleurer parce que ça me faisait mal et il a continué jusqu'à ce que ça ne lui suffise plus, alors il a attrapé son pantalon au sol, il a sorti un préservatif tout de même il l'a mis et il a fait ce qu'il voulait faire jusqu'à ce qu'il termine… »

Une nouvelle fois elle arrêta son discours à bout de souffle, ça lui avait demandé tout le courage du monde pour parvenir au bout de cette scène, elle tremblait, à chaque fois qu'elle énonçait un des gestes qu'il eut c'est comme si elle le revivait. Intérieurement elle remercia quand même son corps de ne pas être partie de nouveau en crise d'angoisse. Le policier attendu en silence qu'elle soit prête à recommencer.

« Après il est descendu du lit, il s'est rhabillé, il m'a regardé et m'a simplement dit ''Tu vois c'était pas si terrible'' puis il es retourné au salon. Et je suis restée là allongée »

« C'est bien Régina, tu as été courageuse, tu peux être fière je vais juste finir par deux ou trois petites questions et tu sera libre. J'aimerai savoir combien de temps cela à durer ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, je sais juste qu'après son départ, je suis restée un moment inerte et quand j'ai commencé à reprendre mes esprits il faisait jour. Alors je suis sortie de la chambre, j'ai pris mes affaires, j'ai dis au revoir à ceux qui étaient encore éveillé, dont lui, comme si de rien était et je suis rentrée chez moi »

« Et tu l'as revu depuis ça ? »

« Je ne lui ai pas parlé, je l'ai simplement aperçu le lundi midi et ça m'a rendu malade alors je suis allée au bureau de l'infirmière et elle m'a permis d'appelé mon père pour que je rentre chez moi. Et je ne suis pas retourné au lycée de la semaine. »

« C'est noté et à quel moment t'aies-tu décidé à en parler ? »

« Emma est venu me voir deux jours après parce que je ne lui ai pas donné de nouvelle, tout c'est enchaîné et j'ai fini par lui avoué à moitié, elle a compris et m'a poussé à le dire à mes parents. Je l'ai fais le soir même, ils m'ont dispensé d'aller en cours pour le reste de la semaine, Emma est resté avec moi tout du long et maintenant je suis là »

« Parfait, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, je vais m'entretenir rapidement avec tes parents rapidement et ça ira pour aujourd'hui »

Soulagé que l'interrogatoire soit enfin terminé, la brune sortie du bureau immédiatement étreinte par Emma et félicité du regard par ses parents. L'officier demanda donc à ces derniers de le suivre pour prendre leur déposition laissant les deux amies seules.

« Je suis fière de ce que tu as fais Gina, si tu savais, il sera puni et petit à petit je te promets que tu vas retrouver un vrai rythme vie, se sera peut être long mais je crois en toi »

Régina sourit dans les bras de son amie, même si la blonde le lui répétait à longueur de journée, cela la faisait se sentir épaulée et savoir que quelqu'un l'aimait autant l'aidait à affronter son image dans le miroir chaque matin.

« Merci Emma » Lui rétorqua-t-elle simplement. Ce à quoi la blonde répondit pas un baiser sur les cheveux.

Elles restèrent enlacer l'une a l'autre en silence, en attendant la fin de l'interrogatoire des Mills.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit révélant l'Agent et les parents de Régina.

« Merci pour votre coopération, je vais essayer de vous recontacter au plus vite pour vous faire part de la suite des évènements. Conclu-t-il puis se tourna vers la blonde. Emma, ton nom est souvent revenu que se soit avec Régina ou Mr et Mme Mills, j'aimerai pouvoir recueillir ton témoignage aussi mais je vais avoir besoin de l'accord de tes parents étant donné que tu es également mineur, rien ne t'y oblige mais je te donne ma carte si tu le souhaites. Appelle-moi pour donner la réponse et si tu es partante on fixera un rendez-vous, bien sur il faudra que tes parents soient là. »

« Je le ferai, si ça peut aider Gina alors je suis partante sans aucune hésitation » acquiesça-t-elle

« Bien, vous êtes libre d'y aller, encore merci. A bientôt. Prenez soit de vous, surtout toi Régina ne te laisse pas abattre. »

Sur ces mots et une poignée de main, les intéressés partirent en direction de la sortie dans le plus grand des calmes. Cet entretien avait été éprouvant pour tout le monde, Régina à bout de force s'endormi pendant le trajet sa tête reposant sur l'épaule d'Emma qui lui avait passé la bras autour du corps pour la faire se sentir en sécurité. Cette dernière regardait son amie dans son sommeil agité incroyablement fière de ce qu'elle avait pu réalisé aujourd'hui et décidé plus que jamais à faire payer son agresseur.

* * *

Merci pour le coup d'oeil !  
N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions!  
Le prochain chapitre ne sera pas posté avant vendredi, j'ai voulu lancé l'histoire rapidement mais je ne serai pas dans la capacité d'écrire autant tous les jours!

Voilà, voilà. A Bientôt j'espère :)


	5. Chapter 4 - Les rumeurs vont vites

Bonjour à tous!  
Je reviens avec ce cours chapitre, je suis désolée j'ai eu une semaine extrêmement chargée et j'ai tenté d'écrire au mieux. Je vais tenter de reposter plus rapidement pour compenser !

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 4 – Les rumeurs vont vites

Le week-end qui passa ne fut en aucun cas reposant pour notre héroïne. Emma avait dû rentrer chez elle alors la brune était restée dans sa chambre, seule, n'en sortant que pour manger la moitié d'un repas en compagnie de ses parents. Les courtes discussions qui interrompaient le silence des diners ne tournaient qu'autour de ce qui était arrivé à Régina malgré la bonne volonté de ses parents qui tentaient de parler d'autres choses.

Quand le lundi matin arriva, Régina appréhendait sa journée de cours, si cette dernière semaine elle avait réussi à y échapper, elle savait qu'elle devait finir par y retourner un jour et que repousser cette échéance ne rendrait la chose que plus dur au fur et à mesure que le temps passerai. Alors quand elle se leva elle prit son courage à deux mains et se prépara.

Une fois arrivée à destination, elle se rendit là où elle et la blonde avaient convenu de se retrouver et fit soulager de voir que son amie l'y attendait déjà.

« Hey, ça va ? » Lui demanda Emma en s'approchant d'elle et l'étreignant tendrement.

« Je ne sais pas… J'ai peur d'y aller… » Lui répondu doucement le brune

« C'est normal, je ne sais pas comment ce sera mais je suis là, tu n'as pas à le faire toute seule » dit la blonde en se tachant d'être rassurante. Sur ces dires elle lui saisit la main et elle lui demanda silencieusement si elle était prête à y aller, ce à quoi Régina acquiesça.

Arriver à l'entrée du lycée tous le regards se posèrent sur le duo, sans qu'elles ne comprennent pourquoi. La gêne déjà ressentie par la brune s'intensifia, elle adressa un regard interrogateur à Emma, qui lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule et d'une pression supplémentaire sur la main. Elles gravirent les marches qui les menèrent en haut du forum où Ruby et Belle se tenaient, les observant également. Un malaise s'installa entre elles sans que nos protagonistes sachent pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'une des deux ne prenne la parole.

« Salut les filles, on a appris pour Robin… On est désolée Régina… J'espère que ça va… » Dit Ruby

« Quoi ?! Mais comment avez-vous su ? Je ne l'ai dis qu'à Emma… » Questionna la brune en regardant la blonde d'un air accusateur.

« Les flics l'ont appelé samedi après-midi pour lui demandé de venir, et quand il est sorti il a appelé Killian pour lui dire que tu avais porté plainte contre lui pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas commis… Bien sûr son pote l'a cru, mais on te connaît nous, on sait que tu ne mentirais pas là-dessus… Non ? » Rétorqua son interlocutrice pas si sûre d'elle. Et avant que Régina n'aie le temps de répondre, c'est la blonde qui prit enchaîna.

« Mentir là-dessus ? Mais bien sur que non ! Comment tu peux douter même un instant de la véracité des propos de Régina ? Elle est la personne la plus honnête que je connaisse et pour avoir passer la dernière semaine avec elle je peux te dire qu'elle ne l'a pas inventer ! Si je trouve cet enfoiré il va m'entendre ! Comment il peut oser la faire passer pour une menteuse après ce qu'il lui a fait ! »

« Calme toi Emma, t'énerver ne changera rien. » Interrompit Belle « On te croit nous Régina, tu es notre amie depuis bien plus longtemps que lui et on ne mettra jamais ta parole en doute ».

Juste après ces derniers mots la sonnerie retentit et les deux brunes se dirigèrent vers leur classe respective tout comme le reste des élèves du lycée, laissant nos deux amies seules dans le forum.

« On est pas obligé d'aller en cours maintenant si tu veux, on peut rester là la première heure si tu souhaites prendre un peu plus de temps pour t'y préparer, personne ne nous dira rien » Proposa Emma.

Régina ne put qu'accepter trop perturbée par la bombe que venait de lui balancer ses amies. Elles s'assirent donc toutes les deux en silence, la blonde tenant la brune dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

 _Si les filles sont au courant, tout le monde doit l'être, les rumeurs vont vites ici, ce n'est pas le plus grand des lycées après tout._ Pensa-t-elle, _Mon dieu dans quoi est-ce que je me suis embarquée…_ D'un coup elle se mit à sangloter jusqu'à ce que se soit un ras de marrer de larme qui ne commence, Emma resserra son étreinte, seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire se trouvant impuissante face à la crise de Régina. Elle se doutait qu'en ce moment sa meilleure amie était apeurée et stressée d'aller en classe et tenta donc de lui transmettre du courage en la serrant contre elle. L'heure de cours s'écoula trop rapidement et la sonnerie retentit de nouveau, à l'entente de celle ci Régina se leva.

« Tu es sûre ? » Demanda la blonde. La brune hocha la tête et les deux filles prirent donc la direction de leur salle de classe. Quand elles arrivèrent là-bas, tout le monde se retourna pour regarder Régina et des murmures se firent entendre.

 _Il paraît qu'elle à coucher avec mais que comme il a pas voulu d'elle ensuite, elle s'est vengée en allant chez les flics._

 _La pauvre quand même, je n'aimerais pas que tout le monde soit au courant…_

 _Elle a bien du le mériter, un mec ferait pas ça pour le plaisirs elle a du le chercher._

Cette dernière phrase fût celle de trop pour Emma, qui se lança son poing en plein visage du jeune homme en question. « Je veux pas entendre encore une seule chose sur Régina, sinon vous aurez affaire à moi, c'est clair ? » D'un coup le silence régna dans les couloirs, et plus aucun mot ne fut prononcé jusqu'à ce que les professeurs n'invitent leurs élèves à entrer en classe.

« Merci » murmura discrètement la brune avant de suivre son amie et les autres en cours.

Durant la pause de 10 heures Emma fut convoquée dans le bureau du proviseur pour le coup porté à son camarade, il la réprimanda mais compréhensif vis-à-vis de la situation elle s'en sortie avec seulement 2 heures de retenu.

Mais quand vint l'heure du déjeuné Régina était encore engoissée ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre lorsqu'elle verrait ses amis. Elle se dirigeait dans la direction des autres accompagnés de Ruby, Belle et Emma, quand la confrontation arriva elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça.

« Salut… » Dit la brune peu sûre d'elle.

« Comment tu oses même nous adresser la parole après ce que tu as fais à Robin, j'en ai vu des ordures dans ce lycée mais des comme toi jamais ! » Lui cracha Killian

« C'est clair dégage d'ici tu as rien à foutre avec nous » surenchéri Ariel

« Oui tu ferais mieux de partir et de pas revenir nous parler, tu devrais même pas remettre un pied dans ce lycée, je sais pas comment tu fais pour te regarder dans un miroir le matin » ajouta Neal

« LA FERME ! Si il y a une ordure ici, ce n'est pas elle mais Robin. Comment est-ce que pouvait même ne serait-ce qu'un instant douter de sa parole, vous me dégoutés ! » Cria Ruby

« Régina est quelqu'un de bien vous le savez très bien. Elle ne mentirait jamais sur un truc comme ça » enchaîna plus calmement Belle

« Et depuis quand Robin n'est pas quelqu'un de bien ? On le connaît c'est notre pote depuis des années, il est incapable de faire ce dont cette salope l'accuse » répondit Killian

« Pardon ? Je t'interdis de l'appeler comme ça, si tu penses qu'un mec comme toi me fait peur tu te mets le doigt de l'œil, j'en ai frappé pour moins que ça, tu as de la chance que je me sois déjà fait collé une fois ce matin et que je ne veuille pas risquer l'exclusion sinon ça ferait longtemps que tu serais déjà à terre à pleurer comme un bébé ! » Cria Emma en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui pour se retrouver à seulement quelque centimètres de son visage.

Pendant la confrontation Régina n'avait pas dit un mot beaucoup trop perturbée par ce qui se passait devant elle. Elle se doutait que la nouvelle serait difficile à accepter par ses amis, elle même n'avait réalisé la chose que parce qu'Emma l'avait aidé à ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité des faits, mais de là à entendre ça.

« Je… » Malgré tout elle tenta de prendre la parole pour se défendre mais ne parvint pas à aligner deux mots alors elle partit se réfugier dans les toilettes, commençant à pleurer. Emma la suivit de près pendant que Belle et Ruby continuaient d'essayer de raisonner les autres, en vint.

Quand elles se retrouvèrent dans les cabinets la brune fondit en larme.

« Ne les écoute pas Gina, ils font partie de la catégorie de gens de notre âge qui mettent du temps à murir, ils finiront par réaliser leur connerie » tenta de se faire rassurant Emma en serrant son amie dans ses bras.

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir Emma… Ses choses qu'ils ont dit… C'es faux… Je ne suis pas comme ça… » Répondit Régina entre deux sanglots

« Chut, ne parle pas, essaye simplement de te calmer. Je suis là, je te crois moi. Ruby et Belle aussi, on est avec toi, on ne te lâchera pas. Et je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'August et Kathryn aussi. Les autres sont débiles et ça finira par leur retomber dessus un jour »

Quelques minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce que la brune ne parvienne à se calmer. Elles sortirent donc des toilettes et retournèrent sur les lieux de la confrontation, les 3 désormais ennemis n'étaient plus là, au grand soulagement de la brune.

« On est désolée pour tout ça, on pensait pas qu'ils réagiraient comme ça, surtout Ariel… » Dit Belle à l'arriver des deux filles.

Régina leur adressa un léger sourire et toutes les quatre se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire. Le reste de la journée qui s'écoula fut remplie de larme et d'angoisse. Les gens ne cessaient de parler de ça, de la juger et la dévisager quand il la croisait. Parfois elle pouvait voir des regards compatissants mais sur certains c'est du dégout qu'elle discernait, à chaque fois son cœur ratait un battement et une envie de vomir lui montait.

Quand elle fit enfin rentrer chez elle, à l'abri dans son lit, avec Emma à ses côtés, elle se demanda combien de temps elle serait capable de supporter tout ça mais plus important encore elle s'interrogea sur la raison de l'absence de Robin au lycée et redoutait le jour où ils se retrouveraient face à face.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui,

à très vite j'espère et excusez moi pour les fautes de syntaxes etc..

rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!


	6. Chapter 5 - Le mal par le mal

_Voilà, comme promis le chapitre 5, qui aurait dû être la deuxième partie du 4ème!_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 _Chapitre 5 – Le mal par le mal_

Le lendemain la journée de classe avait débutée comme la précédente même si on pouvait dire que la brune était légèrement moins angoissée sachant désormais à quoi s'attendre en se rendant chaque jour au lycée. Elle marchait plutôt tranquillement dans celui-ci quand elle heurta quelqu'un, elle commença par s'excuser jusqu'au moment où elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de Robin…

« Dégage de notre chemin avant que je te colle mon poing dans le visage » dit Emma sans le regarder sachant très bien qu'un seul regard suffirait pour qu'elle ne dépasse les limites une nouvelle fois.

« C'est ça, protège ta pute ! En tout cas, je vous assure que vous allez payer, vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça et surtout pas toi Régina, je te jure que tu vas morfler » rétorqua-t-il, en reprenant sa route dire.

Mais ces mots n'atteignirent pas les oreilles de la brune qui était figée sur place, la panique avait pris une nouvelle fois le dessus l'empêchant de faire quoi que soit alors qu'intérieurement, elle voulait hurler, courir se réfugier pour pleurer mais aussi le frapper au visage et le faire souffrir autant qu'elle, c'était de la haine qui commençait à faire surface mélanger à la peur dû aux flashs qui réapparaissaient encore et même si ses yeux n'avaient rencontré que quelques petites secondes, ça avait été bien plus que suffisant pour lui faire perdre les moyens.

« Ca va aller ? » Demande gentiment la blonde en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son amie.

Celle-ci la dégagea immédiatement, le contact étant de trop à ce moment précis mais il eut au moins pour effet de la sortir de sa tétanie « Oui » répondit-elle simplement d'un ton neutre tout en se dirigeant vers sa salle de classe.

A la fin de la journée, Emma raccompagna Régina chez elle. Le duo alla dans la chambre de la brune pour s'isoler un peu et laisser du répit à la brune.

« Ecoute, je sais que c'est dur mais tu vas t'en sortir… » Dit Emma. Pour une raison étrange ces mots n'eurent pas l'effet escompté et Régina se mit à hurler sur elle.

« Non tu ne sais pas Emma ! Je suis fatiguée de ressentir tout ça, je n'arrive même plus à contrôler ni mes gestes, ni mes paroles ! En deux jours de cours, je me suis déjà fait réprimander au moins 10 fois par les professeurs parce que je ne suis pas attentive en classe, alors que ça ne m'arrive normalement JAMAIS ! Je me suis fais insulter par la moitié du lycée dans mon dos et pour certains en me regardant droit dans les yeux, il y en a même un qui m'a craché dessus ! Il m'a craché dessus ! Comme si je n'étais qu'une moins que rien qui ne vaut même pas la peine d'être respecté ! J'ai perdu ma dignité une fois cette nuit-là et quand je pensais que je ne pourrais pas être plus mal, tous ces connards m'ont prouvé le contraire ! Alors non tu ne sais pas Emma ! Tu ignores ce que je ressens et à quel point c'est dur ! » Elle prit une pause dans son monologue pour regarder la blonde droit dans les yeux voulant lui donner un regard agressif qui finalement s'adoucit petit à petit laissant place à tristesse et l'humidité qui grandissait en eux. « Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer comme je suis fatiguée d'en rêver toute la nuit, d'avoir peur de simplement cligner des yeux craignant que son visage n'apparaisse, de ne plus supporter le contact des autres, même pas de mes propres parents… Je suis épuisée d'avoir le souffle coupé dès que je sens une présence dans mon dos, ou un coup de vent sur mon corps… Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça fait mal de se regarder dans le miroir et de se dire que l'on comprend pourquoi tous ces gens nous regardent de cette façon, que finalement tu es d'accord avec eux, parce que dans ton reflet tu ne vois que l'image d'une pauvre fille effrayée, sale et pleine de honte. Je ne supporte plus d'être comme ça... Tu ne sais pas Emma, je te jure que tu ne sais pas… » Conclu-t-elle en versant une larme

« Tu as raison, je ne sais pas mais j'essaye de te comprendre, je fais de mon mieux pour t'aider tu sais… » Murmura la blonde, prise au dépourvu et ne sachant absolument quoi faire ou quoi dire à sa meilleure amie pour la calmer.

« Laisse moi seule s'il te plaît… J'en ai besoin… » Ordonna tranquillement Régina, les larmes se faisant de plus en plus nombreuses sur son visage.

Dépitée Emma rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie, sachant pertinemment que dans ce genre de situation il fallait mieux respecter la décision de la brune au risque d'aggraver les choses, elle exécuta sans broncher, en lui adressant un rapide au revoir.

Régina se tenait maintenant devant son miroir, les larmes sur son visage coulaient toujours. Elle plongeait son regard dans son reflet, ceci attisant sa haine. Même si la souffrance était pourtant déjà bien présente elle ressentait le besoin que ça explose et ne voyant pas d'autres solution que d'augmenter le dégoût, la honte et le mépris d'elle-même jusqu'à ce que ça éclate, elle resta planté là.

Mais ceci ne suffisant pas, elle ferma les yeux et se força, sans grande difficulté, à se remémorer toute la scène, le visage de son agresseur, les paroles que ses anciens amis avaient eues envers elle la veille. Intérieurement elle implosait, mais elle n'était toujours pas satisfaite, elle avait besoin d'une véritable libération qui ne venait pas, frustrée par tout ça elle s'approcha du mur et donna un coup dedans, au choc elle sentit l'adrénaline s'écouler dans de son cœur à ses membres lui donnant l'explosion qu'elle attendait depuis déjà plusieurs longues minutes. Alors elle recommença, au fur et à mesure des coups l'intensité de la décharge se faisait de moins en moins forte et la douleur de plus en plus importante. Pourtant, cela la calma, elle s'écroula au sol le souffle court, comme si elle venait de courir le plus long marathon du monde. Elle regarde ses mains en sang, et pour la première et le ne sentit pas coupable de souffrir, elle voyait ses blessures, ce n'était plus pour ce qu'elle croyait être qu'elle avait mal mais pour quelque chose de bel et bien réel.

Après avoir longuement trempé ses marques dans l'eau froide pour éviter au maximum que ses mains ne double de volume et désinfecté les plaies pour que se soit propre, elle écrivit rapidement un message à la blonde, lui demandant de ne pas lui en vouloir, qu'elle s'excusait et lui faisait savoir qu'elles se retrouveraient sans problème le lendemain au même endroit que d'habitude. Etrangement quand elle relu ses mots, elle réalisa qu'elle n'était en réalité pas vraiment désolée, même si elle savait très bien qu'Emma n'essayait que d'être gentille avec elle, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle venait, aujourd'hui, de comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de se faire violence, de se blesser ou d'être blesser pour se sentir soulager. Soigner le mal par le mal comme on dit. Elle envoya tout de même le message mais n'attendit pas de réponse de la blonde.

Elle s'allongea par la suite sur son lit, regardant le vide, la tristesse reprenait petit à petit le dessus sur la colère, au plus grand regret de Régina qui voulu serrer les poings marque de frustration mais ne pu le faire la douleur des coups donnés encore trop vive. Pourtant c'est à ce moment qu'elle réalisa que c'était sa la solution, la douleur physique. Elle ne pensait pas à ça quand elle son corps souffrait alors elle les serra fort, le plus fort qu'elle pu et elle ferma les yeux avec un demi sourire de soulagement, le cœur battant et l'esprit plus serein.

* * *

Je ne sais pas si vous vous attendez à une confrontation Robin/Régina, en tout cas ce n'est pas prévu! Je préfère centrer la fic sur les émotions du personnage.

Dite moi tout de même si vous le désirez je pourrais peut être essayer de faire quelque chose!

Merci, à bientôt :)


	7. Chapter 6 - Marché conclu !

Bonjour à tous!  
Voici le suite du dernier chapitre.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6 – Marché conclu !**_

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la dispute entre Emma et Régina mais elles n'en avaient toujours pas parlé faisant comme si rien n'avait eu lieu. Lorsque les deux amies étaient ensemble, l'ambiance devenait de plus en plus tendu, le dialogue de plus en plus difficile. Emma s'inquiétait de voir la brune se renfermer sur elle-même, elle n'osait plus lui poser aucune question que se soit sur la façon dont elle se sentait où les blessures qu'avait la jeune femme en revenant à l'école le lendemain. Tout était tu. En général, ça ne leur posait pas vraiment de problème, un regard suffisait pour qu'elles se comprennent mais malheureusement plus le temps passait moins Emma était capable de lire dans les yeux de la brune. Et quand elle y parvenait ce qu'elle voyait l'horrifiait, elle y lisait un mélange de doute, de peur, de tristesse mais surtout de la colère pure et dure, tellement intense qu'elle se demandait même si elle n'était pas parfois dirigée contre elle.

De son côté, Régina était de moins en moins attentive en classe, elle n'arrivait plus à faire la part des choses entre les évènements de la soirée, les aller et venu à la gendarmerie, les cauchemars de ou les crises d'angoisse. Tout ce mélangeait dans sa tête sans qu'elle ne parvienne à mettre tout ça en ordre. Elle avait trouvé sa solution pour soulager le big-bang qui avait lieu à chaque instant dans sa tête, et c'était la douleur. Seulement comme ses parents l'avaient interrogé sur la raison de ses marques sur les poings, elle avait finit par trouver des endroits plus discret pour la soulager, les hanches, les jambes, les bras et toutes les autres zones ce qui pouvaient être couvertes par des vêtements.

Elle avait croisé à plusieurs reprises Robin depuis la première fois et à chaque fois c'était la même chose soit elle se figeait, incapable de bouger jusqu'à ce qu'il parte de son champ de vision, soit au contraire elle s'en allait en courant se réfugier dans les toilettes pour calmer son angoisse et ses larmes qui coulaient. Emma avait renoncé à aider son amie dans ses situations puisque depuis leur dispute Régina ne tolérait plus son contact et la blonde n'osait plus tenter de la rassurer avec des mots ayant beaucoup trop peur que la brune perde de nouveau le contrôle.

* * *

Au moment où les parents de Régina reçurent un nouvel appel des inspecteurs en charge de son dossier, elle était assise dans son lit à ne rien faire mis à part tenter de ne penser à rien. C'est pour ça qu'elle eu un sursaut quand ils entrèrent tout deux dans sa chambre.

« Coucou ma puce » Sans réponse de la brune son père continua « la gendarmerie vient de téléphoner la date du procès à été fixé… C'est prévu dans 3 mois »

« Oh ? Très bien. » Répondit-elle sur un ton désinvolte

« Il nous on également dit que tu allais devoir rencontrer un psychiatre judiciaire pour qu'il fasse une évaluation de ta santé mental en plus d'un court examen physique.. » Rajouta Cora

« Pourquoi faire ? Je vais bien, je ne suis pas folle ! Et il est hors de question que quelqu'un, même un médecin, ne mette ses mains sur mon corps! Je ne le ferai pas, je ne veux pas ! » Hurla-t-elle, en se relevant de son lit, prise d'un élan de panique

Henry s'approcha doucement d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés avant d'enchainer. « Je sais que ça ne donne pas vraiment envie mais tu n'as pas le choix, c'est le juge en charge du dossier qui ordonné ça, c'est la procédure habituelle… »

« Ton père ou moi, ou même nous deux si tu le souhaites, on sera là pour toi avant que tu ne rentres dans le cabinet » Continua Mme Mills

« Je n'ai vraiment pas le choix hein? »

« Non… »

« Ok »

Prenant ceci-ci comme un « vous pouvez disposer » ses parents partirent encore plus dépiter qu'avant d'entrer dans la chambre.

« Je m'inquiète tellement pour elle, ce n'est pas son genre de nous parlez sur ce ton, ça va faire 1 semaine qu'on a pas vu Emma à la maison et Régina ne sort plus de sa chambre sauf pour manger et encore faut il qu'elle le veuille… » Dit Cora à son mari avec quelques larmes qui perlaient ses yeux. « Il faut peut être qu'elle consulte quelqu'un tu ne penses pas…? »

« Je comprends, je me sens de la même façon mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que si on la force à consulter un psychologue, elle ne se sentira que plus étouffée et ça ne fera qu'aggraver la situation » Lui répondit Henry en l'enlaçant amoureusement pour la rassurer.

« J'ai tellement peur pour elle… »

« Moi aussi mon amour, moi aussi… »

* * *

Régina resta quelques instants débout au milieu de sa chambre, à penser à la façon dont allait se dérouler sa visite chez le psychiatre. Ce mot lui faisait peur, elle associait cette profession à des cas extrêmes de troubles mentaux, surement à tord elle s'en doutait mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire l'amalgame renforçant ainsi l'idée qu'elle n'avait en aucune façon besoin de s'y rendre et ceci l'énerva assez intensément alors pour se détendre elle alla dans la salle de bain dans le but de prendre une douche mais s'arrêta devant son miroir et contempla son reflet. C'était toujours la même rengaine, elle s'examinait jusqu'aux moindres petits détails et se demandait quelle partie de son corps avait bien pu lui plaire, ses cheveux, son visage, ses jambes, ses seins, ses fesses peut-être…? Toujours est-il qu'elle ne parvenait jamais à trouver une réponse qui la satisfaisait et à chaque nouvelle analyse, elle haïssait encore un peu plus son physique. Elle ferma les yeux se forçant à se remémorer l'agression, rapidement les larmes montaient, le souffle se saccadait, son cœur s'accélérait et les nausées arrivaient. La brune s'avança vers les toilettes et vomi le peu qu'elle avait dans l'estomac. Une fois chose faite, elle se posa au sol et pleura autant qu'il était humainement possible de le faire. Elle avait envie d'hurler, d'appeler à l'aide, de taper dans les murs mais elle ne le fit pas, à la place elle se leva s'avança dans la douche, pris le temps de se nettoyer, toujours dans l'espoir de se sentir moins souillée, puis retourna dans sa chambre une fois choses faite, s'habilla et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'appartement.

« Je vais voir Emma, je rentrerai pas tard, à tout l'heure » Dit-elle rapidement à ses parents qui n'eurent même pas le temps de répondre que la porte avait déjà claquée.

* * *

Après une bonne demi-heure de trajet, Régina arriva au Boston Public Garden et se dirigea dans un petit coin isolé du parc que très peu de personne ne connaissait pour allumer une cigarette, elle inhala la fumer à plein poumon et laissa couler quelques larmes de délivrance.

« Bah dis donc tu as pas l'air au max toi ! » dit une voix sortie de nulle part, elle regarda autour d'elle avant de voir une jeune femme à peine plus âgée qu'elle sortir.

« Tu es qui ? » lui demanda-t-elle

« Ton pire cauchemar ! Non je plaisante, je m'appelle Zelena et toi ? »

« Euh… Léa »

« Bien Léa qu'est ce qui t'amène dans cette planque à pleurer toute seule ? »

« Rien qui ne te regarde. »

« Pas faux, en tout cas c'est pas en fumer une cigarette que ça ira mieux ! »

« Peut-être mais c'est pas en ne le faisant que ça s'arrangera non plus ! » rétorqua-t-elle agacer qu'on lui fasse la moral

« Dis donc c'est qu'elle a de la répartie la petite ! Et pas la peine de te mettre sur la défensive, j'étais pas en train de te sermonner mais j'allais te propose quelque chose de ''plus fort'' si je peux me permettre de dire »

« C'est à dire ? »

« Quoi ? Tu devines pas ? Allez, quand même ! Bon un autre indice : c'est vert et tu peux le rajouter dans ta clope pour que se soit plus marrant ! »

« De la drogue ?! »

« Eh bah voilà quand tu veux ! Fait pas cette tête de choquée, il y a beaucoup plus de personne qui en consomme que tu ne le crois tu sais ! »

« Oui, oui je sais, j'étais surprise c'est tout… Tu as pas vraiment le ''look'' du dealer habituel disons »

« Pff que des conneries de stéréotypes ! »

« Peut-être mais en tout cas non merci, je prends pas de ça… »

« Tu en as jamais pris ? Bah attend si tu veux je te fais gouter et puis si tu aimes bien ça on avisera »

« Euh… »

« Roo, allez ça va pas te tuer »

« Au point où j'en suis… Pourquoi pas… »

Zelena s'attela donc à sa tâche et roula une de ses « cigarettes améliorées », elle l'alluma fuma un peu et la fit passer à Régina qui prit dessus sans grande conviction. Elle s'imaginait que le goût serait amer et la fumée agressive pour sa gorge mais elle passa plutôt bien, alors elle continua de tirer dessus. Les deux filles se passèrent le joint plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'elle le termine, la brune se sentait partir ailleurs, son corps ne pesait plus à rien et son esprit avait cessé de divaguer.

« Alors ? Pas si mal hein ? » Demanda-t-elle, un sourire niais collé au visage à cause de la substance consommée

« Ouai, c'est plutôt cool » Répondit Régina, d'une voix calme et apaisée

« Bon allez comme je suis sympas si tu me prends pour 20 euros je t'en offre 10 en plus comme c'est la première fois ! »

« Hein ? J'ai pas dis que j'allais en prendre ! »

« Oui mais vu comme tu es je pense qu'en réalité ça te tente alors je suis gentille et je te fais un prix d'amie ! »

La brune réfléchit quelques secondes avant de céder et d'en prendre pour les fois où elle se sentirait trop mal et où elle aurait besoin d'être apaisée comme maintenant. Les filles restèrent ensemble 2 heures avant que les effets ne retombent et que Régina soit en capacité de rentrer chez elle, pour que ses parents ne voient pas qu'elle avait fumé. Avant de se quitter elles échangèrent leur numéro de téléphone puis sur la route du retour Régina s'arrêta dans un bureau de tabac acheter feuilles et tabac et enfin chez elle, elle s'empressa de bien dissimuler ça dans sa chambre à l'abri des regards.

Dans le fond elle savait bien que ce n'était pas forcément recommander de faire ce qu'elle venait de réaliser mais désespérer de pouvoir se sentir mieux, elle n'avait pu dire non même si ca ne la rendrai bein que pour quelques heures.

* * *

Voilà, bon c'est un peu court mais mes études me prennent vraiment énormément de temps, j'ai à peine le temps d'écrire...!

J'espère que ça vous a plus, Emma réapparaîtra dans le prochain chapitre :)

A bientôt !


End file.
